


A Personal Forever

by HiMiTSu



Series: Kurofai Week 2016 [7]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Cute, Day 7: Happy Ending, Fluff, Kurofai Week 2016, M/M, Romace, TRC spoilers, everyone is happy, poct TRC, post TWC, probably an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu
Summary: Kurofai Week 2016. Day 7: Happy Ending





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my headcannon even before TRC ended, and I’m honestly not sure if it’s too AU now or not. I don’t care much though:)

There was a gem resting in the palm of his hand. It was small and bright and felt like it was radiating warmth on his skin. Kurogane looked at it and startled as a tendril of dread gripped at his insides.

“What is it?” He asked, calmly for now, hoping for a simple explanation.

The stupid mage had been beaming at him just moments ago when he dragged Kurogane out to the garden where they can have some privacy. The smile, wide and happy – truly happy – held no ill foreboding, so Kurogane expected nothing but the usual hijinks when Fai asked him to give him his hand and deposited a small object into his palm. Only when Kurogane noticed the color – blinding blue, the same bright color as Fai’s eyes, as Fai’s magic – did he feel the unease creep up.

Fai, under the weight of Kurogane’s suspicious stare, fidgeted but graced him with another smile, this one tentative, unsure.

“A present.” He said carefully, testing the waters.

Kurogane glanced down at the gem pointedly. Fai’s eyes, color the same as usual, thankfully, followed his gaze. “Kuro-sama…” He started but hesitated, looking for words.

Kurogane let him have a moment, even though he was dreading an answer. His mind pulled up the images from the past: Tokyo and Fai with only one eye, still so blue and then golden and horrible, Fai giving away his magic in payment…Fai always giving away pieces of himself until there is nothing left, and if this is what Kurogane suspects it is he is going to hit the idiot over the head and cram the thing back into him forcefully and then kiss him and make him swear not to do anything like that again, to not give himself away…

Fai took a deep breath, steeling himself. “You know how magic users live longer than regular people.” It wasn’t a question so Kurogane said nothing and waited for Fai to continue.

“I’ve lived long already,” Fai admitted. But it wasn’t a secret to any of them. “And even with my magic weakened, I still have many years ahead of me.”

Kurogane didn’t say anything to that either. He knew Fai was centuries old, the magic sustained his body, but he hadn’t really though before about how many years more did Fai have. He figured, with all the damage the mage took it couldn’t be that long. Apparently, he was wrong.

“Significantly more than you.” Fai concluded, eyes locked with his lover.

“Alright.” Kurogane shrugged. Probably, it wasn’t something he should just brush off but Fai obviously wasn’t finished yet so there was no point starting an argument.

“I don’t want that.” Fai stated simply.

Kurogane’s hand formed a fist, involuntary almost, and then he remembered about the gem. It really was warm, pleasantly so, but he couldn’t help being apprehensive of its meaning.

“So…this.” He indicated at Kurogane’s fist and the gem still hidden in it. “It’s half of my magic.” He explained hastily, rushing through words before Kurogane could start with an angry tirade. “Half of what is left of my magic. I want to give it to you because then our life spans should match. If you want that, of course.” The last part he added quietly, meekly averting his eyes.

Kurogane looked at the gem, it shone with hidden power; promises yet not made reflected in its beautiful blue glow. They had never said any words of commitment, Kurogane never needed those to put value to their relationship. He knew Fai belonged to him as he belonged to Fai and he would never need another. It was a simple truth that anyone could see. He never considered that the mage might need a confirmation; from his point of view though it was different.

“Of course I want that.” Kurogane replied with a note of annoyance to put the magician at ease. He had found long ago that ‘mild irritation’ somehow managed to translate his fondness the best. “But not at a price of your life.”

“It’s alright,” Fai reassured with a small smile. He was staring up at Kurogane, expression open and earnest. He bit his lip, “Let it be a symbol of my feelings for you, please, Kuro-sama? I do not wish to spend endless years without you. So I am giving this to you.”

It was tempting, perfect even, but Kurogane needed to make sure. “This won’t hurt you?”

“Not in any way.” He covered Kurogane’s hand with his own, trapping the gem between their palms. “Alright.”

A blinding smile he got in response was bright and beautiful.

“We can make it into a jewelry.” Fai suggested slyly.

“What jewelry?” Kurogane asked gruffly. He was looming over Fai now, trying to fight his own grin.

“How about a ring?” Fai lifted his eyebrows teasingly. “Or a pendant? Or an earring? Earring might be better so you will never lose it. Or we can make a piercing? Or put into a hilt of your sword? Or I can melt it right into your skin? I promise that won’t hurt. Or-”

Kurogane shut him up the only way he knew how. The gem warmed their hands and he felt Fai’s true smile under his lips. He was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that exchanging eyes is more CLAMP style, but I liked this idea too much. (also personally I’d prefer it to be an earring:))


End file.
